


Insecure

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [11]
Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Boyfriend Park Jaebeom | Jay Park, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You're shy but Jay makes sure to reassure you that he loves you.





	Insecure

I sighed as I watched Jay socializing with all of these pretty girls at one of his parties. I know that I’m with him now, but I can’t help but feel a little insecure. I’ve pretty much always been this way.

When I first met Jay, I couldn’t believe that he was interested in me. I mean, he’s a really attractive and successful guy and I’m just… Me. Of course he tried to teach me how to love myself and I think I’ve gotten better at that, but sometimes–like right now–my insecurities take over and I feel like I’m trapped in my shell again.

“You’re so funny.” Girls flirted with him, hanging all over him wearing barely anything. He looked so happy with them surrounding him. It made me feel bad about myself in a way. It makes me feel like I’m not pretty enough or skinny enough for him. That feeling really sucks.

Almost as if he was reading my mind, Jay looked over at me with a concerned expression. He stopped everything and walked away from those girls to come over to me.

He gave me a sweet smile and I returned it weakly. “What’s wrong, babe? Are you not having fun?” He frowned at me.

“No, no. I am. I promise.” I forced a smile, but he didn’t buy it.

“What’s wrong? Tell me.” He took my hands.

I really didn’t want to cry so I took a minute before I spoke to calm myself down a little. “You just look a lot happier surrounded by all those pretty girls.” I started.

I could tell by the look on his face that he understood. “Y/N, please. Yeah, they’re pretty but you’re beautiful.” He told me. I shook my head. “You are. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t love you, you know that right? You’re amazing and beautiful and everything I’ve ever wanted. Those girls don’t compare to you.” He held my face sweetly.

“I guess I just don’t feel like I’m enough sometimes. I feel like you can do a lot better than me.” I admitted.

“But there’s nobody better than you. You’re everything to me.” He tried to explain. “Can’t you see it, Y/N?”

“I can’t. I just feel horribly insecure and unsure of myself. Sometimes I feel like you’d be better off without me. Maybe we shouldn’t be together. You deserve someone a lot prettier than me.” I shook my head as I told him how I really felt.

“Don’t say that. You’re beautiful. You’re perfect. I love you and I need you.” He said firmly. “Don’t put yourself down anymore. Those girls have nothing on you, babe.”

I looked at him for a minute. “Really?” I asked him quietly.

“Really. I just wish you could see how beautiful you really are to me.” He wrapped his arms around me tightly. “I love you, and don’t forget that, alright?”

“Okay, I love you too, Jay.” I smiled. It was a real, genuine smile. Even when I feel so low, he always knows how to make me feel better. This is why I fell in love with him in the first place. He’s one of the most caring, gentle people I’ve ever met, even though he can seem a little intimidating at first.

“Now come hang out with me. I want to show off my girl. Everyone will be jealous once they see how gorgeous you are.” He grinned at me. I blushed happily.

“You’re crazy, but I love you.” I laughed at him.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
